


Emotional Transference

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, M/M, Mind Meld, Reference to TOS ep Amok Time, Regulation 619
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: The mind meld picks a hell of a time to throw Jim a curveball.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Emotional Transference

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly cleaned up from the version posted at the ficathon. To answer a prompt for: "Kirk/Spock, lost in translation."

Jim's been choked out by a lot of people in his life, but there is definitely something unique about the experience when it's Vulcan hands around your throat. There were no Vulcan cadets to grapple with at the Academy, so he's only known about Vulcan strength in theory; he's certainly getting well-acquainted with the reality now. This might be one of those calculated risks where, in fact, his math is wrong.

_Got you to show you're emotionally compromised_ , he thinks fuzzily at the other Spock, the old Spock. _But this all might end over_ my _dead body_.

As the pain takes on an edge he recognizes as the precipice of unconsciousness, and he wonders if he might end up with permanent damage to his windpipe, he experiences a moment of weird vertigo. He feels a neck under his hands—fragile, human—and looks down at a man through a red haze of bloodlust while the merciless sun beats down on his naked back. The man stares up at him from a shockingly familiar face, but his eyes are hazel, not blue. Like Sam's eyes, except this is unquestionably not Sam. This man is him. This man is...his friend.

_The fuck?!_

Before Jim can work it out, though, the hands are suddenly gone. Spock backs away from him, looking horrified. Things move fast after that, and Jim sets the probably transferred memory aside to deal with later, when he can have a long talk with old Spock about what else, exactly, he has to brace himself for thanks to that mind meld.

It's harder to set aside the inside experience of Spock's rage. Spock's passion. Jim's hunger for it.

"Believe me, Jim, I'm emotionally compromised," old Spock said for both versions of himself.

Well. That makes three of them.


End file.
